Pirates of Hetalia: The curse of the Black Pearl
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: So this is a hetalia x nyotalia story based on the Pirates of the caribbean. This will contain SpaMano and later SpUk, GiriPan and Turkey x Ancient Greece. There'll be adventure action humor with your favourite nations such as France Prussia Tussia America and more. England as Jack Sparrow Fem/ Nyo!Romano as Elizabeth Swan Spain as William Turner I hope you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Fade in:

A gray, impenetrable wall of fog. From somewhere comes the faint sound of a little girl's voice, singing, slow tempo, almost under her breath.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me..."

Suddenly a massive ship emerges from the grey, the Winged Victory maidenhead looming. It's a dreadnought, . Formidable, frightening, twenty-five gun ports on a side, and rail guns to boot. Chiara Vargas, the golden browned hair girl, stands at the bow railing, gazing at the seas, still singing. "...drink up me hearties, yo, ho...

Jett, an australian man who didn't know his surname clutches her shoulder, startling her. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?"

Chiara stares wide-eyed at him.

"Mr Jett"

Govert Mogens, a dashing young man, Royal Navy to the core,glares sternly at Gibbs. Standing besides him is governor Romulus Vargas, a man of obvious high station, brass buttons on his thick blue jacket. He is Chiara's father.

"That will do." Govert said. Jett turned to him

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog...mark my words.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Captain." Jett sais as he walks away. "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one." He returns to his deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously takes a quick swig from flask.

Chiara looked up at Govert. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

The man from Netherlands looked down at her.

"Think again, Miss Vargas. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves:... a short drop and a sudden stop."

This confuses Chiara who doesn't know what 'a short drop and a sudden stop' means. She looks at Jett who helpfully mimes: a man being hung causing her to gasp. That's when her father speaks:

"Captain Mogens... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter.

"My apologies, Governor." Govert said and returned to his post.

Chiara looked up at her father. "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"And that's what concerns me. Chiara, dear... we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?"

The girl nodded "Yes, father." Chastised, she turns away, to look out over the bow rail. She spoke to herself. "I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate..."

The fog still hems in the ship; very little of the sea is visible but suddenly, a figure comes into view. A young boy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, floating on his back in the otherwise empty

water. There is nothing to show where he came from, or how he came to be there.

"Look! A boy! In the water!"

Mogens and Vargas spot him -

"Man overboard!"

"Boy overboard!" Chiara corrected them.

Govert nodded. "Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!"

Quick movement and activity on the deck. Sailors use a boathook to snag the boy he the passes. Mogens and Vargas haul him aboard, and lay him on the deck. Chiara sidles in for a closer look.

"He's still breathing." Govert stated.

"Where did he come from?" Romulus said confused

"Mary mother of God ..." Jett murmured

Attention is turned away from the boy -The sea is no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship litters the water... along with the bodies of its crew. What is left of the ship's hull burns, a ragged Spanish flag hanging limply from the stern. The H.M.S. Dauntless slips silently through it all. The scene calls for hushed voices.

"What happened here?" Romulus asked

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Govert answered.

"Lot of good it did them..." Jett stated aware of Romulus' look. "Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

"There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not, Governor." Govert replied and turned to the crew. Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew... jackets off the cannons!" He turned to Vargas again. "Hope for the best...prepare for the worst." He said and gave his orders to two sailors. "Move the boy aft. We'll need the deck clear."

They lift the boy. Romulus pulls Chiara away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water.

Chiara, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?Chiara nods gravely. Romulus hurries away to help unstow the longboat. The sailors lay the boy gently on the poop deck, behind the wheel, then hurry off. Elizabeth kneels down besides the boy. His good looks are not lost on her. She reaches out, gently brushes the chocolate brown hair from his eyes. Suddenly, he grabs her wrist, awake now. Chiara is startled, but their eyes lock. She takes his hand in hers.

"It's ok. My name is Chiara Vargas.

"A-antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The boy replied.

"I'm watching over you, Tonio."

He clutches her hands, then slips back into unconsciousness. His movement has opened the collar of his shirt, Elizabeth sees he wears a chain around his neck. She tugs it free, revealing a gold medallion. One side is blank. She turns it over a skull gazes up at her Vaguely Aztec in design, but to her eyes, it means one thing only:

"You're a pirate!"

She glances back at the crew. Sees Gover, giving orders, moving toward her. She looks back at Antonio and comes to a quick decision. She akes the medallion from around his neck. And hides it behind her back as Govert arrives.

"Did he speak?"

"His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- that's all I found out."

"Very good. Take him bellow" Govert hurries off. Chiara steals away to the stern of the ship. Examines her prize, the gold medallion. A wisp of wind, and she looks up. Out over the sea, moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, is a large sailing ship, a schooner. It has black sails. Chiara stares, too frightened to move, or cry out. The ship is obscured by the fog it as it passes but not the mizzen-top ... and there hangs the frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Chiara looks from it to the medallion the skull on the flag is the same as the one on the medallion. Fog surrounds and closes in on the black ship except for the black flag. As she watches, the skull appears to turn and grin at her. Chiara shuts her eyes tight


	2. Chapter 2

EIGHT YEARS LATER

INT. GOVERNOR'S MANSION - CHIARA'S BEDROOM

\- and then snap open again, startled wide with fear. But this is no longer twelve-year-old Chiara standing on the stern of the Dauntless; this is twenty-year-old Chiara, lying in bed in the remains motionless. Were the images we just saw a nightmare, or a jumbled childhood memory? The italian sits up, turns up the flame on an oil lamp besides the canopied bed. She carries the lamp across the room to a dressing table, sits down. She pulls one of the small drawers all the way out, reaches into a space beneath it and removes The medallion. She has kept it all this time. It has not lost its luster or its sense of menace. She gazes at it as she absently returns the draw to its place - A booming knock on the door; Chiara jumps up, startled knocking over her chair.

"Chiara? Is everything allright? Are you decent?" It was her father's voice.

"S-si...si. She puts the medallion on, throws on a dressing gown as Vargas enters, carrying a large box. A uniformed maid, follows.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!" Romulus sais as the maid pulls back the heavy curtains.

"I have a gift for you." He smiles, opens the boxes, and displays for her a gorgeous velvet dress. She lets out an admiring gasp.

"It's beautiful... May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?"

Chiara happily takes it, disappears behind a dressing area. The maid follows, carrying the box.

"Although...I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today." Romulus suggested. "Ceremony?"

"Captain Mogens' promotion ceremony."

Chiara peeks around. "I knew it."

"Or, rather, Commodore Mogens...a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

No answer.

"...He fancies you, you know." Chiara gasps.

"Chiara? How's it coming?"

She holds her hair the medallion that is still around her neck out of the way as the maid cinches her into a corset over her slip. She has has her foot in Chiara's back as she pulls the laces tight.

"Difficult ... to say." She answers

"I'm told that dress is the very latest fashion in London."

She holds her breath. "Women in London must have learned to not breath." The maid is finished. Chiara takes a breath and winces. A butler appears in the doorway of the room. Governor? A caller is here for you.

INT. GOVERNOR'S MANSION - FOYER - DAY

The caller, dressed in rough clothing, stands in the foyer, looking very out of place, and knowing it. He holds a long presentation case. He polishes the toes of his boots on the back of his calves, but it doesn't help.

"Ah, Mr. Carriedo! It's good to see you again!" The caller turns. It really is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Handsome, with a watchful demeanor that gives him weight beyond his years.

"Good day, sir." He smiles and holds out the case. "I have your order."

Romulus hurries to him, opens the case. Inside is a beautiful dress sword and scabbard. He takes it out reverently.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Antonio sais. "If I may -"

He takes the sword from the older man, and balances it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.."

"Impressive. .. very impressive. Commodore Mogens will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master."

Antonio's face falls. Clearly, the work is his, and he is proud of it. With practiced ease, he flips the sword around, catches it by the hilt and returns it to the case before bowing slightly

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated -" He stops speaking abruptly, staring past Vargas - Chiara stands on the stairs. Granted, the dress may be painful to wear, but holy smokes!

"Chiara! You look stunning!" Romulus states. Antonio tries to speak, but can't. He gives up, smiles to himself, and simply nods emphatically.

"Tonio! It's so good to see you!" She sais to him. Her hand goes to the chain around her throat (the medallionis hidden in the bodice of her dress). "I dreamt about you last night."

He reacts with surprise: "Really?"

"Chiara, this is hardly appropriate -" Romulus sais but she ignores him.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"I could never forget it, Miss Vargas."

She rolled her eyes. "Tonio, how many times must I tell you to call me 'Chiara'?

"At least once more, Miss Vargas. As always. Chiara is disappointed and a little hurt by his response.

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going." Romulus sais. He takes the case from Antonio, and opens the door for Chiara. She straightens her back, gathers her skirts and strides past the young man. "Good day, Mr. Carriedo." She simply sais as Romulus follows her out the door.

"Good day..." He watches as she is helped aboard a carriage by the driver before slightly saing to himself: "...Chiara"

IN THE CARRIAGE:

Vargas glowers at his daughter.

"Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Mogens. After all, it is only through his efforts that Salerno Port has become at all civilized."

EXT. PORT AMALFI- HARBOR - DAY

The skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in buccaneer rags, hang from gallows erected on a rocky promontory. There is a fifth, unoccupied gallows, bearing a sign: 'PIRATES YE BE WARNED.'

The top of a billowing sail passes regally in front of them. On the landward face of the sail, apparently high in the rigging, is a man for whom the term 'swashbuckling rogue' was coined: Captain Arthur Kirkland. He gazes keen-eyed at the display as they pass. Raises a tankard in salute. Suddenly, something below catches his attention. He jumps from the rigging and that's when we see that his is ship is not an imposing three-master, but just a small fishing dory with a single sail, plowing through the water. The Jolly Mon. And it leaks. Which is why he has the tankard: to bail. Arthur steps back to the tiller, and using a single sheet to control the sail, and the Jolly Mon comes around the promontory, the whole of Port Modica laid out before him. The huge dreadnought, H.M.S. Dauntless dominates the bay. But Arthur's attention is on a different ship: the H.M.S. Interceptor, a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck. It is tied up at the Navy landing, at the base of the cliffs below Fort Amalfi.

EXT. SALERNO PORT - DOCKS - DAY

Smoothly and with no wasted movement, Arthur hauls down the sail, stows it, guides the dory alongside a dock. The harbormaster, a long ledger tucked under his arm, is there to catch a line and help Arthur tie up.

"If you're out rolling scuppers in this tub, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Arthur replied. He starts up the dock, strapping on his sword belt; besides the scabbard, it also carries a compass, pistol and small powder horn. The Harbormaster cuts him off.

"It's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give me your name."

Arthur approached him. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" He tosses three shillings onto the ledger. The Harbormaster considers, then shuts the ledger on the coins, steps aside. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Arthur gives him a half-salute as he goes past. Looks across the water toward the Interceptor -and smiles. Above the Interceptor, among the parapets of Fort Amalfi, a ceremony is underway -


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. FORT AMALFI - DAY

With choreographed precision, Vargas removes the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard, holds it out vertically to Mogens, in full dress uniform. Mogens grasps the scabbard above Vargas' hand, and the older man lets go. Mogens draws the sword, flourishes the sword, and snaps the blade up in front of his face. Romulus steps forward, pins a medal to Govert's jacket and steps back.

The blonde man nods, turns smartly and nods to his fellow officers, turns again and nods to the audience. Dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard. The silence is broken by loud applause. Backslapping from the Navy men. In the audience, Chiara doesn't look so good, out beneath the hot sun. She applauds briefly, then winces. Discreetly tries to adjust the corset through the material of the dress, then resumes clapping, trying to hide her discomfort.

EXT. SALERNO PORT - NAVY DOCK - DAY

Two sailors on sentry duty, Andersen and Lukas, take advantage of what little there is on the dock. But when Arthur saunters up, they are immediately on alert.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." Andersen sais.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Music drifts down from Fort Charles. Arthur looks up, shields his eyes.

"Some sort of to-do up at the fort, eh? You two weren't invited?"

"No..." Andersen continues "... someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"This must be some important boat."

"Ship." Lukas corrects Arthur sharply

"...ship." He slightly nods

Andersen spoke again "Captain Mogens' made it his flagship. He'll use it to hunt down the last dregs of piracy on the Spanish Lake."

"Commodore." Lukas corrects Andersen sharply.

The man rolls his eyes. "Right. Commodore Mogens."

"That's a fine goal, I'm sure ... But it seems to me a ship like that -" Arthur sais as he indicates the Dauntless. "- makes this one here just a wee superfluous."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough..." Andersen explains "...but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

"That so? I've heard of one, supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable ... the Black Pearl?" Arthur looks at them waiting for their answer.

Lukas scoffs at the name. "There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Andersen replies.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You've seen the Black Pearl?" In the meantime Arthur looks at them arguing, deciding this is the perfect chance. The two continue.

"Yes."

"...You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"... No ."

"No."

"But I've seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails and therefore couldn't possibly be any ship other than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

Andersen looks a little confused "... no."

Lukas turns back to Arthur. "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match - Hey!"

But Arthur's not there. Lukas and Andersen look around, spot standing at the wheel of the Interceptor, casually examining the mechanism.

"You!" Lukas yells at him. Arthur looks over in exaggeratedly innocent surprise. The sailors hurry toward the gangplank.

"Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!"

Arthur spreads his hands in apology. "I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat-. Ship."

The sailors study him suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Andersend asks

"Smith."

What's your business in Salerno Port, 'Mr. Smith' ?" Lukas questions him ironically

"And no lies!" Andersen adds

"None? Very well. You've rumbled me. I confess: I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account, do a little honest pirating."

"I said, no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"He's not telling the truth."

"He may be."

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." Andersen explains when Arthur decides to talk:

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told it to you."

Andersen and Lukas consider that point -

EXT. FORT AMALFI - DAY

Chiara, pale and perspiring, fans herself weakly, oblivious to the music and chatter. And also to the man that walks to her, Govert.

"May I have a moment?" He extends his arm. She takes it. He walks her away from the party, toward the parapet. A rather too long of a silence as he works up his courage.

"You look lovely. Chiara."

She frowns, unable to focus. Govert mistakes her expression as disapproval.

"I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind." The man works up his confidence.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman."

thump

"You have become a fine woman, Chiara."

"I can't breathe."

Mogens smiles. "Yes I'm a bit nervous, myself-"

Chiara loses her balance and stumbles away from him. She reaches a hand out to the parapet to steady herself, but it slides off - and then she vanishes over the wall. Gone.

"Chiara?"

EXT. SALERNO PORT - NAVY DOCKS - DAY

Arthur seems to have been saying a pretty confusing story.

"- and that's how they made me their king"

Chiara plummets from the top of the cliff and hits the water, narrowly missing the sharp rocks. A wave breaks, and then she is washed out away from the cliff, struggling feebly.

AT THE FORT,

Govert Mogens looks down.

"Chiara!" He leaps to the top of the parapet, prepared to dive a lieutenant, catches his arm.

"The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she missed them!" Govert shakes off his arm, looks down - and realizes he is right. He turns around and runs to reach the port.

EXT. SALERNO PORT- NAVY DOCKS - DAY

Arthur, Andersen and Lukas are still in shock from the sight.

"Aren't you going to save her?"

"I can't swim." Arthur looks at Andersen who shakes his head - neither does he.

"Arthur rolles his eyes" Sailors. Above where Elizabeth struggles in the water. Mogens and several other men pick their way down the cliffs. They are too far away to get to her in time.

Arthur scowls. He has no choice - and it pisses him off.

"Fine." He pulls a pistol from his sword belt, hands it to Andersen, then hands the belt and coat to Lukas. "Don't lose these." And then he dives into the water, swims toward Chiara.

Chiara struggles to keep above water, gasping for air. Then a swell rolls over her, and she is submerged underwater, she drifts down, unconscious. The current turns her, and the medallion slips loose from her bodice. The medallion turns slowly, until the Skull is fully visible. A shaft of filtered sunlight hits it, and it glints-

EXT. SALERNO PORT- DAY

Govert rushes down, intent on the climb. Beyond him, past the rocky point, far out to sea, fog gathers -

EXT. SALERNO PORT - OCEAN - DAY

UNDERWATER: the medallion hangs below Chiara's unmoving form - - and then Arthur is there. He wraps an arm around her and makes for the surface. On the surface, he swims toward the dock, struggling. It is .: far more difficult than it should be. He stops stroking, and they submerge. The blonde realizes that it is Chiara's heavy velvet dress that is weighing them down. He pulls at the buttons on the back, and they give way. He skins her out of the dress, and kicks away from it. The dress falls like a cloud into darkness. Arthur swims with Chiara, much more quickly.

AT THE DOCK, Andersen and Lukas are there to help haul Chiara out of the water. Arthur climbs up, exhausted. Chiara is on her back; Andersen holds her arms above her head, pumping them while Lukas puts his cheek to her nose and mouth.

"Not breathing." Andersen looks down; it seems hopeless. Arthur steps up, drawing Andersen's knife from its sheath.

"Move." He pushes past Lukas, kneels over Chiara, raises the knife - Andersen is shocked -Arthur slits the corset down the middle, yanks it away. Chiara remains still. And then - she coughs up water and gasps, choking on her first full breath. Arthur is relieved.

"...I never would have thought of that." Lukas sais

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore."

He flips the knife and hands it hilt-first to Andersen-and that's when he spots -

The medallion. Arthur catches it up in his hand.

"Where did you get this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Before Chiara can answer, the blade of a sword is at Arthur's throat. Govert's new ceremonial sword, in fact, looking bright and sharp.

"On your feet."

It looks bad. Arthur standing over Chiara, most of her clothes gone. He gets to his feet. The rest of Chiara's erstwhile rescuers reach the scene, including Vargas. "Chiara! Are you all right?"

"He strips off his jacket, drapes it around her."

"Si- si, I'm fine - Commodore Mogens, do you intend to kill my rescuer?"

Govert looks at Arthur. He nods as best he can with a blade beneath his chin. He sheathes his sword, and extends his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

Arthur takes Govert's hand gingerly. They shake and Govert tightens his grip, yanks Arthur's arm toward him, then tears back the sleeve of his's shirt - exposing a brand on his's inner wrist: a large 'P.'

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate?"

The others react in shock, but the sailors are well-trained. In an instant, half a dozen pistols are aimed at Arthur. He stands there, still holding the corset.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Hugo, fetch some irons." Govert notices something else - below the 'P' brand is a tattoo: a small...unicorn? The man grinned mockingly.

"Well, well... Arthur Kirkland, isn't it?"

"Captain Arthur Kirkland. If you please."

Govert looks out at the bay. "I don't see your ship Captain."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Andersen said. Lukas turned to him rolling his eyes.

"I told you he was telling the truth...Idiot" He walked to Govert, currying favour

"These are his, sir." He holds out Arthur's pistol and belt. Govert takes the pistol, examines it, notes the powder horn on Arthur's belt before looking down at his face.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot."

Arthur shrugs as the man unhooks the compass from the belt, opens it. He frowns at the reading. Moves the compass this way and that, keeping it parallel to the ground.

"It doesn't bear true."

Arthur looks away, a bit embarrassed. Govert returns the compass to the belt. Draws the sword half from the scabbard.

"I half-expected it to be made of wood." He slides it back into the scabbard, hands it to Lukas.

"Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Arthur looked up at him "Ah, but you have heard of me."

Hugo returns with shackles, approaches Arthur.

"Carefully, lieutenant."

Chiara steps forward. Vargas's jacket slips off her. She is unconcerned, but he is intent on putting it back on her.

"Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this ba- ...this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Hugo snaps the manacles closed on Arthur's wrists.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Arthur adds.

Govert only smiles. "Indeed."

Now that Arthur is safely chained, Govert nods to his men. All but one stow their weapons, and two step forward -

"Finally." Lightning-quick, Arthur snaps the corset around the hand and wrist of the man holding the pistol and yanks. The pistol sails into the water. Before anyone can react to that, Arthur has the manacle chain wrapped around Chiara's throat. Pistols are drawn again, but now the italian serves as a shield. Govert raises a cautioning hand to his men.

Arthur backs away, toward land.

"Commodore Mogens... my pistol and belt, please."

Govert hesitates, balls his fists in frustration but Arthur loses his patience.

"Commodore!" Lukas hands the pistol and belt to Govert who holds them out to Arthur. "Chiara- it is Chiara?"

The young woman is more angry than frightened.

"Miss Vargas!"

"Miss Vargas, if you'll be so kind?"

She takes the belt and pistol from Govert Arthur's quicker than she is, and takes the pistol from her. He jerks her around so she is facing him, belly to belly.

"Now, if you'll be very kind?"

She figures out what he wants: put the belt on him. He's smirking at her as she works, tightening the belt as she can.

"You are despicable."

"I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." Done. He turns her again, and then backs up until he bumps against the cargo gantry.

"Gentleman. .. m' lady. .. you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Arthur Kirkland." He shoves Chiara away, grabs a rope and pulls free a belaying pin - a counterweight drops and Arthur is lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope. Pistols fire and miss. Arthur swings out, out, out, away and around from the gantry. Govert has held his shot. With careful aim, he tracks Arthur's trajectory. The pirate drops from the rope even as Govert fires. His shot tears the rope as Arthur plummets past one of the gantry's guy lines, he snaps the length of manacle chain over the line and grabs hold of the far loop, slides down the line, drops to the deck of a ship. He runs, leaping to another ship, then out of sight.

"On his heels! Hugo, bring a squad down from the fort!" Govert orders before turning to Chiara.

"Chiara, are you -"

"Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine! Go capture the bastardo!" Govert's taken aback by her ire, and wisely hurries away. Romulus drapes his coat around his daughter.

"Here, dear ... you should wear this."

The woman shivers, finding suddenly that she is cold. Glances out at the bay where a thick fog moves across the top of the water. She takes the jacket.

"Grazie, Father ... and let that be the last of your fashion advice, per favore." She sais a little sharply but accepts his comforting embrace.

EXT. SALERNO PORT - TOWN - ALLEY - DAY

The fog creeps through, casting an eerie twilight pall. An armed search party moves along the street. They glance down an alley. On the far side is another search party. The men nod to each other, continue on. A moment, and then Arthur drops from his hiding place beneath the eaves of a building. He still wears the manacles.

Across the street is a shop with barn doors, a pass-thru door set in the middle. Above is a sign with a black anvil.

INT. BLACKSMITH'S FORGE - DAY

Arthur slips in through the door, takes a look around: No windows. The forge is dark, lit by lanterns. Work-in-progress is scattered about: wagon wheels, wrought iron gates, pipes, even a cannon with a crack in it. But every tool is in place; the workbench is tidy and neat. Arthur is startled by a noise: Mister brown, in a blacksmith's apron, snores in the corner, cradling a bottle. Arthur gives him a hard poke. Another. Brown snorts, turns away. Satisfied, the pirate sheathes his sword, takes a short-handled sledge from its place on the wall. Moves to the glowing coke furnace in the middle of the room. Slowly... he holds his right hand over the furnace, the chain down in the embers. The chain begins to glow. Arthur sweats, grimaces at the pain. Moving quickly, he wraps the chain around the nose of an anvil, brings the sledge down with a fast, hard stroke on the glowing links. One shatters. Arthur drops the sledge, plunges his manacled hand in a bucket of water. Steam billows. He pulls his hand out, flexes it. Blisters form beneath the manacle but his hands are free. The sound of the latch on the door as the blonde dives for cover. Antonio enters the forge, shuts the door behind him. Spots the drunken Mister Brown in the corner.

"Right where I left you." Something catches his eye: an empty peg on the wall. The sledge lying beside the anvil.

"Not where I left you..." He sais under his breath. He moves casually toward the sledge. Then grabs for it but the flat of a sword blade slaps his hand. The man jumps back. Arthur stands there, sword leveled at Antonio. He backs Antonio up, toward the door. The man glares at him.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Arthur acknowledges it with a tip of his head ... then frowns, regards Antonio.

"You look familiar ... Have I ever threatened you before?"

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ..."

Beside the door is a grindstone, a sword resting in the honing guide. Before Arthur can react, Antonio has it in hand.

"Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Vargas."

"Eh..Only a little." In response, Antonio assumes an en garde position. Arthur appraises him, unhappy to see Antonio knows what he's doing. The pirate attacks. The two men stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Antonio has no trouble matching Arthur.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that ... Excellent form.. But how's your footwork? If I step here.." He takes a step around an imaginary circle. The other steps the other way, maintaining his relationship to Arthur.

"Very good! And if I step again, you step again. . ." He continues to step around the circle "And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle. . ." They are now exactly opposite their initial positions.

"Ta!" Arthur turns and heads for the door, now directly behind him. The other one registers angry surprise and then with a vicious overhand motion, he throws his sword the sword buries itself into the door, just above the latch, barely missing him. Arthur registers it, then pulls on the latch, but it won't move up- the sword is in the way. The british rattles the latch. Tugs on the sword a few times but it is really stuck in there. Arthur mouths a curse, but when he turns back to Antonio, he's smiling.

"That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out. And now you have no weapon." Eyes on Arthur, Antonio simply picks up a new sword from an anvil. The pirate slumps in dismay - but then leaps forward. They duel. Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Arthur swings the chain still manacled to his left hand at Antonio's head. Antonio ducks it, comes up wide-eyed. Then Arthur's chain smashes across Antonio's sword, disarming him. The other quickly picks up another sword. The blonde becomes aware that the entire room is filled with bladed weapons: swords, knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion.

"Who makes all these?"

"I do. And I practice with them. At least three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl." Arthur sais as Antonio sets his jaw

"Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one but can't get her?"

A direct hit. And Antonio coils even more tightly with anger.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate ... I can kill him." He explodes: kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into his hand; uses his foot to bring his dropped sword into the air, catches it - and attacks Arthur, both blades flashing. The pirate parries with sword and chain. aRTHUR's chain wraps around Antonio's sword; The man twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling -So Arthur's manacled left arm is now suspended from the ceiling. Not good. He parries using one hand, twisting and dodging around the furnace. He compresses the bellows, blowing a shower of sparks into Antonio's face. He grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking him back. Using his full weight, Arthur yanks the sword from the ceiling. Hurls a wooden mallet at the brunette, then a second, hitting Antonio on the wrist. Antonio drops his sword, falls down, gets up - Arthur's pistol is aimed directly between Antonio's eyes. Antonio steps back, directly in front of the back exit. Glares, rubs his wrist gingerly.

"You cheated"

Arthur gives him a what do you expect? smile.

"Pirate." He steps forward. Antonio steps back, fully blocking the door.

"Move away"

"No."

They can both hear someone trying to break in. Sailors looking for Arthur probably.

"Please Move!"

"No. I can not just step aside and let you escape."

Arthur cocks the pistol. Antonio stares back. The stand-off lasts for a long moment.

"This shot's not meant for you."

Arthur uncocks the pistol. Antonio is surprised, reassesses him.

Suddenly, Mister Brown slams his bottle against Arthur's skull. The pirate crumples to the ground. The front and back doors smash open, and sailors fill the room. Govert pushes forward, sees Arthur on the ground.

"Excellent work, Mister Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty."

Govert nodded.

"I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Arthur Kirkland almost escaped." Hi's men haul Arthur away. Antonio watches them go. Brown looks at his bottle - broken.


End file.
